Depression Kills
by CmonkeyzRulez
Summary: Vanity gets to depressed and decides to end his life, But he ruins one smurfs life in the process and he learns a bunch of things he doesn't even know about him self. Warning attempted suicide, Bullying, Death, Yaoi, and mild sadness.
1. Chapter 1

**_Depression Kills_**

It was a normal day in the smurf village…. Well as normal as it can get when you have a crazy Chef,

"HELP!" a loud scream was heard by no smurf, some ignored it others just didn't care.

"No one is going to help you." a deep voice growled.

"Please leave me alone Tracker!" A small squeak emitted from the voice of the victim.

"Oh you guys hear that Vanity wants me to leave him alone!" Tracker began laughing as Vanity just cried.

"Tough luck slut!" A smurf with a black belt tied around his waist chuckled.

"Please I don't want this!" Vanity cried harder as he knew no matter how much he begged he would still get beat.

"Like we care what you do and don't want Vanity!" Marco burst out laughing.

Tracker picked Vanity up by the throat and punched him in the gut as hard as he could, Vanity screamed and couched up a bunch of blood.

"Ha Vanity your worthless." Camper said cruelly.

Tracker smirked and punched Vanity really hard.

"You guys will burn in hell!" Vanity spat.

"What ever slut." Tuffy rolled his eyes at Vanity.

The beating lasted a whole hour or so Vanity was left bloody and beat bruise covered his thin and innocent body, cuts and scrapes were patched on his body his clothing was torn and he felt to weak to move so he just laid there and cried till he past out.

~Some Time At Dawn~

"Why…. What did I ever do to deserve this?" Vanity whispered to him self as he limped over to his house. Once inside Vanity sighed heavily and managed to get upstairs all the smurf would be awake soon but Vanity didn't care much for any one nor himself any more.

"Humph marvellous beast my ass." Vanity said when he stopped and looked into one of his many mirrors. Vanity continued upstairs where he sat down at his desk where he designed dresses for Smurfette, she didn't like any so why Vanity even bothered he didn't even know, Vanity also drew pictures which looked as if painter had drawn them and he even fixed or made mirrors all at this desk.

"Where the fuck is it!" Vanity growled to himself as he searched his desk for something. Soon Vanity found what he was looking for his hand made pocket-knife his father had made it for him when he was a new born Vanity knew this cause it has his fathers signature on it. Vanity bit his lower lip as he slowly cut his wrist blood oozed out and onto the desk Vanity mumbled a swear under his breath he knew he was an excessive bleeder but he sure as hell didn't care.

"No one cares… I could just end my life… the world would be happy then… wouldn't it?" Vanity watched as he made another cut and more blood fell onto the desk. Vanity held his breath as he dug the knife deeper into his skin and cut further down he felt a surge of pain run through out his body as the knife made contact with his bone, Vanity began whimpering as he pulled the blade down making a deep cut into his wrist. Vanity burst out crying in both pain and sadness he could no longer take it he had to do it he had to kill himself it was what was best.

Vanity stood up and went to his bed he sat down on the light pink sheets and began to cut him self. Vanity engraved 'Slut' on his right arm, and on the other 'Worthless' it hurt way too much but Vanity didn't care he just wanted his life to end.

_~Five Hours Later~_

"Vanity! Vanity dude are you home!" Hefty stood outside Vanity's door. There was no answer.

"Why won't he answer the door? He didn't come out for lunch nor did he come out for breakfast what is he doing?" Hefty asked himself. Hefty reached down and opened the door.

"Huh? Well it's unlocked." Hefty shrugged and walked in.

"Vanity!" Hefty called out but no answer still. Hefty walked up stairs to Vanity's room he opened the door and Hefty looked around the room, soon his eyes landed on Vanity's bloody desk.

"What the?" Hefty walked over to the desk and seen little blood dribbles going to Vanity's bed. Hefty followed them to the bed and he slowly removed the covers

"Oh god!" Hefty turned around as he seen blood covered parts of the bed and Vanity laid lifelessly in the bed Hefty began to puke a little as he only seen this much blood once.

"Vanity." once Hefty stopped puking he ran to check if Vanity was alive,.

"Vanity answer me dude come on get up!" Hefty shook Vanity gently he got no response from Vanity. Hefty was fighting back tears

"Vanity I need you get up please." Hefty was trying hard not to cry he leaned down and kissed Vanity gently on the lips.

"Please Vanity." Heft held Vanity close to his body and began crying as he knew very well he lost his friend and his crush.


	2. Chapter 2

~5 Seconds Later~

"Vanity…" a far away voice made Vanity stir.

"Uh… where am I?" Vanity asked himself as he began to sit up.

"Good your awake." a dark voice boomed loudly. Vanity squeaked and flinched he was scared he just killed himself but he was alive.

"Now, now no need to be scared Vanity it's alright your fine and safe." the voice quieted down a little but it still sounded dark and very hoarse Vanity looked up still every thing was black.

"I can't see." Vanity said to the voice.

"Don't, worry Vanity just close your eyes till I say open them." the voice spoke a little more softly

"My eyes are open?" Vanity got confused.

"Yes they are but cause you died with them closed your vision is fucked up." the voice seemed bored.

"Oh okay." Vanity closed his eyes and soon felt a burning sensation take over his body it hurt way worse then when he get bullied or cuts himself so Vanity screamed a bit in pain.

"I know it hurts but relax alright." Vanity could have sworn the voice must have rolled his eyes. Vanity tried to relax and when he managed to the burning didn't hurt as much.

"Alright open your eyes Vanity." Vanity obeyed the voice and slowly opened his eyes but regretted it. The voice's owner was sitting on a throne fire burning behind the ghost like figure, he was a really pale red looked almost white, his eyes were pitch black he had long razor sharp fangs that stood out like a sabre tooth's teeth, instead of legs he had a long tail.

"Who are you and where, am I?" Vanity looked down from the creature.

"I am the demon of course, and you are in hell." The demon sounded cheery about it.

"But I did nothing wrong why am I here!" Vanity yelled in shock.

"Yes you did nothing wrong, but cause you are my great nephew you must come here when you die." The demon's tail swished slowly.

"I am related to you? But I can't be I am to sweet, kind, innocent and not scary like you!" Vanity yelled again.

"Shh Vanity if you keep yelling your going to wake Hades up." the demon sounded rather scared so Vanity got scared as well.

"And yes Vanity you are all those things you are even scary, you are just not a complete demon yet, that form is scary for you only cause you are an angel demon, Angel demons.." the demon got cut off by Vanity

"Angel demons are demons that are pure but also dark… I know I studied mythical creatures for a few days then Smurfette pulled me out of it." Vanity looked down scared he should have not cut the demon off.

"Yes that is half of it, the person that wrote the book only knows a few things about angel demons, and half of the creatures in that book or any other book he wrote." the demon sighed heavily and leaned against the back of his throne. The two stood in quite when a psychotic laugh came from out of no where making Vanity jump and start to cry.

"HADES! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" the demon yelled at the top of his lungs. Slowly emerged a pure white creature bone stuck out of his back and elbows, his teeth were a yellowish colour and very jagged, his eyes were filled with blood, he had black hair large claws one his fingers and a stitched mouth and a few of his teeth poked out of the stitching. Vanity shook in fear he was larger then the demon and the demon was taller then three full grown men standing on one another.

"Yesss" A hissing noise came from Hades but his mouth had not moved.

"What was that sound! And I thought you said you were going to bed!?" the demon snapped.

"I wasss but I wanted to tortur a perssson for a bit!" Hades hissed.

"You scared Vanity!" the demon was not too thrilled with Hades.

"Vanity isss not ready for death!" Hades hissed in shock.

"I know he is not!" the demon was not looking at Hades while he talked to him.

"Hades is your ancestor." the demon smiled sweetly at Vanity but the smile turned into a look of I am going to kill you.

"Really?" Vanity whipped his eyes, while he spoke not looking at ether Hades or the demon.

"Yesss really." Hades hissed with a smirk on his face.

"Oh Vanity before I send you up I must tell you, not only are you a angel demon you are also a hybrid cat, water prince." the demon said kindly and Hades nodded. Vanity smiled and lipped thank you because he was too scared to talk. The demon got off his throne and gently picked Vanity up.

"You know Violent right?" the demon asked.

"Yes he is a cold blooded killer that killed over one hundred villages and over ten thousand smurfs half were not even smurfs though. But I don't think he killed them for fun." Vanity kicked his feet while he sat in the demons hands.

"You are right but he is not a cold blooded killer after every family he killed he attended there funeral, and told the grave he was sorry but then he would leave, he killed all those people out of revenge, sadness and jealousy. His family was ripped away from him when he first ever opened his eyes and he can remember the scene very well, he was only one when it happened then as he got older a suffered the pain and killed two people he fell in love at lease five times he had three girlfriends and two boyfriends each of his girlfriends ether cheated on him behind his back or dumped him cause they were bored of him, his first boyfriend died cause Violent had killed him by accident but now he is settled in with one male smurf and they are quite happy together, and also Violent is your twin brother he watched you die and thinks you are still dead." the demon continued to slither as he talked.

"Wow!" Vanity was amazed at the story the demon told him.

"Now time for you to go back up, but Hefty is in your room crying he seen what you did to your self he walked in your room a while ago." the demon spoke in a monotone voice. Vanity nodded his head and then the demon poked Vanity with one of his nails and Vanity blacked out.

"Bye Vanity, hope to see you soon!" the demons voice faded away and Vanity felt and heard his heart beat soon followed by crying.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nh." Vanity shifted uncomfortably, and opened his eyes.

"Vanity, you're alive!" Hefty quickly whipped away his tears and tried to act thought.

"Yeah I was dead tho" Vanity didn't look at Hefty when he spoke.

"Why did you do it Vanity?" Hefty cocked his head slightly to the left.

"Do what?" Vanity looked at Hefty.

"Kill your self, why did you do it?" Hefty sat on the bed beside Vanity.

"Well I attempted to kill my self but I guess my body didn't want to die a virgin, and also no body gives a shit about me…. I am just worthless and useless." Vanity looked down at his light pink bed sheets.

"Vanity I care about you, I really do." Hefty reached over and began rubbing Vanity's back.

"That's why you never attend my birthday like everysmurf else, you probably won't attend my sweet ninety-sixth birthday, also known as my golden birthday the most important birthday I will ever have but it will be treated like my other birthdays ignored, and not important." Vanity pushed Hefty's hand away from his back while he spoke sadly.

"I will attend it Vanity I always want to attend your birthdays but I never can I am always to busy and other smurf won't stop asking me for my help! Vanity and another thing how are you useless and worthless?" Hefty scooted closer to Vanity.

"I get us caught by Gargamel and I also am no use in this village the only use I will come in handy for is being a slut!" Vanity snapped.

"Vanity you are a great help in the village one those are not true, and two if you didn't live here no smurf would have a mirror, who would help tailor make new dresses, and we…. I need you." Hefty made Vanity look at him. Vanity's eyes glistened as he stared into Hefty's eyes.

"Yeah all I am good at is making stupid mirrors no smurf needs tailor won't even make the dresses only when I want one to cross dress with, and Smurfette, Nat or Wild could run my flower shop they are good with nature." Vanity looked away from Hefty and hugged himself.

"Wild would destroy the flower shop, Nat is only a smurfling and Smurfette is a pain, and also none of them no how to make a pink tulip with a black stem!" Hefty tried to cheer Vanity up with his words, but Vanity seemed to find a flaw with every thing. Vanity started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Hefty got worried

"Hefty I want to die but I can't cause you and the fucking demon won't let me!" Vanity glared at Hefty.

"The demon?" Hefty tilted his head to the side.

"Yes when I die I will go to hell! And frankly I want to die because if I am gone then everysmurf will be happy no one needs me-". Hefty cut Vanity off by kissing him gently on the lips.

"Uh." Vanity blushed deeply and looked away from Hefty to embarrassed to talk.

"I need you Vanity and if you die, like you did earlier I would never ever be happy. Vanity I really can't live with the fact you may die." Hefty hugged Vanity.

"Okay… I will stay alive." Vanity hugged Hefty back and nuzzled him lightly.

"How did you kill your self?" Hefty asked not letting go of Vanity.

"I first cut my self with my pocket knife I then when to my bed carved something's into my arms then I slit my throat because the pain was to much…" Vanity pushed away from Hefty.

"Your throat looks fine tho?" Hefty got confused.

"I guess the demon healed me before bringing me back to life." Vanity shrugged.

"Come on Vanity lets go to dinner." Hefty got off the bed smiling happily at Vanity he didn't care Vanity went to hell all he cared about was that Vanity was back and he kissed him.

"Oh and what did you carve into your arms."

"I carved Slut and Worthless in my arms." Vanity stood up and Vanity assumed Hefty kissed him to get his to shut up not cause he loved him.

"Let's go Vanity. And you are not a slut or worthless okay don't ever call yourself that again alright." Hefty looked at Vanity and waited for a response. Vanity nodded his head and smiled sweetly.

"Hey guys look how finally made it out of his home." Tracker whispered to his friends, Tuffy, Camper and Marco.

"Hehe well he will regret leaving his house and not dieing very soon." Tuffy whispered to them.

"Yep." Marco and Camper said in union.

"Monsieur, Vanity you made it I was worried." Painter said with his very heavy French accent. Vanity faked a smile something he became very good at over the years.

"Yeah Hefty talked me out of staying in my house." Vanity sat down near and Hefty took a seat near him.

"Here is your soup Vanity!" Chef screamed as he jumped on there table.

"Thanks." Vanity jumped at Chef randomly jumping on the table. Chef smiled and placed the soup down he jumped off the table and walked back to the kitchen.

"Chef needs to chill." Smurfette flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah… but I kind of like him crazy, He is much funnier crazy then serious." Vanity began eating his clear soup he sure as hell didn't want to look at himself.

"Vanity you alright?" Handy looked at Vanity like a curios puppy.

"I am fine." Vanity faked his smile and Handy fell for it.

"Okay." Handy went back to eating. Hefty got a concerned look on his face.

"Vanity you sure?" Hefty whispered in Vanity's ear.

"I-I just want to die I don't care if I am a demon I want to die!" Vanity mumbled but Hefty heard.

"You're a demon?" Hefty looked at Vanity an amused look on his face.

"Yes the demon told me I am his great nephew." Vanity sighed and looked at the table.

"That's awesome." Hefty chuckled lightly.

"Really you don't hate me?" Vanity looked at Hefty, Hefty nodded his head smiling he made Vanity smile and Vanity seemed to get happy.

~After Dinner~

"Hey slut, you decide to leave your home?" Tracker laughed coldly as Vanity spun around.

"H-hey g-guys." Vanity felt fear rush over his body as he knew what was coming.

"Why so scared?" Marco smirked.

"N-no I am n-not scared." Vanity rubbed his left arm as he spoke.

"Vanity your lying you rub your left arm when you lie." Camper started laughing.

"Please no." Vanity felt his heart start racing and tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"To, bad." Tuffy was the first to hit Vanity. Tracker grabbed Vanity and threw him at a nearby rock, a loud crack was heard and Vanity screamed in pain, the rock and broke his arm.

"Awe you going to cry?" Tracker tormented rudely. And that is exactly what Vanity started to do was cry he may be a demon but he hated fighting and killing things.

"Please leave me alone I don't want this to happen I am scared!" Vanity screamed tears running down his pale cheeks. Tracker, Tuffy, Camper and Marco burst out laughing, Marco picked Vanity up by the throat and slammed him back down harder on the rock another crack echoed through the air.

"Slut what are you doing in the forest so late anyway?" Tracker questioned.

"I wanted to get Hefty a nice flower!" Vanity yelled pain and sadness ran through his body he knew this was going to last for along time.

"Ha Vanity, Hefty wont want a stupid flower from you he hates you!" Marco laughed coldly. Vanity just cried he had nothing to say what was there to say he was getting beat and he could do nothing about it.

"Now enough talk me and the boys are going to break every bone in your worthless body!" Tracker said coldly. Tracker roughly grabbed Vanity and ripped him off the rock he upper cutted Vanity's gut causing Vanity to cough up a lot of blood, Tracker threw Vanity to Tuffy who gladly missed Vanity who fell and hit the forest floor, Tuffy picked him up and hit him a few times before he threw Vanity at Camper who threw him at a tree then to Marco, and Marco shoved Vanity to Tracker and Tracker grabbed Vanity and held him still Marco punched Vanity in the gut multiple times then he kicked him in the crotch, Vanity had blood running from his body his vision was blurring and he started getting light headed, but then he heard a voice was it… no it couldn't be? It was, the voice was Hefty's.

"Leave him alone!" Hefty snapped.

"Or what?" Tracker dropped the now unconscious smurf.

"Or this!" Hefty cracked his right knuckle every time he did that he seemed to hit harder than normal. Hefty punched Tracker in the face blood ran from Trackers nose.

"Hey!" Tuffy ran to go and hit Hefty but it failed he missed and Hefty slammed Tuffy's face into his knee.

"Oh shit I am out of here!" Marco yelled and ran away followed but Camper, Tracker picked Tuffy up and followed.

"Vanity why didn't you tell me they do this to you?" hefty picked Vanity's limp body up and carried him to his place once inside Hefty laid Vanity down on his bed and Hefty changed into his nightshirt and tucked Vanity in he grabbed some healing stuff and cleaned

Vanity's wounds and bandaged him up.

"There all better." Hefty smiled weakly and kissed Vanity's forehead.

"I love you." Hefty whispered into Vanity's ear Hefty climbed up on the other side of the bed and snuggled with Vanity and soon Hefty fell asleep.

* * *

Reviews would be great I need to know what you people think of my story ^-^

But any bad reviews will be deleted!

if I missed spelled anything let me know ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

Vanity sat up and yawned lightly he rubbed his eye when he remembered what happened last night. But where was he now he wasn't at his own home or in hell not even in the forest Vanity looked around before he found a small piece of paper, Vanity grabbed it and began to read the paper.

"Sorry I am not here right now but I am…. Or should be downstairs I made you breakfast. Oh and I want to tell you something so hurry downstairs.

Love your strong smurf: Hefty"

"L-love." Vanity knew he shouldn't get his hopes up but how could he Hefty was handsome, strong, kind, sweet and sexy. Vanity blushed deeply at his thoughts.

"Now Vanity don't start you will get turned on and now where would you be." Vanity whispered to himself. He pulled himself out of bed but winced in pain.

"Fuck should have taken it more slowly." Vanity walked down stairs he limped a bit from the beating he got last night.

"H-Hefty!" Vanity stuttered as he called out Hefty's name.

"In the kitchen love!" Hefty hollered back, Vanity blushed more.

"Hefty called me love." Vanity tried to suppress a squeal but a small squeak came out instead. Vanity walked into the kitchen and seen Hefty sitting on one of the wooden dinning chairs.

"Morning sugar." Hefty smiled sweetly, Vanity blushed more and looked down.

"He he what's wrong Vanity~?" Hefty leaned back with a smirk on his face.

"Noth-nothing y-you just keep calling me names like love and sugar…. And I don't know why." Vanity looked up at Hefty. Hefty soon realized Vanity must have not thought of the kiss to be important or mean anything.

"Hehe, I know I just say names like those suit such a sexy creature like your self." Hefty winked at Vanity and loved the expression he got Vanity blushed and hid his face in his hands.

"Oh and I almost forgot… Happy sweet smurfteen birthday!" Hefty smiled and you be careful when going home after your done eating okay, I am also coming over to your place so we can celebrate your birthday together!" Hefty smiled warmly

"And also happy Valentines day Vanity." Hefty said as he stood up and walked over to Vanity and hugged him. Vanity had tears forming in the corner of his eyes, some smurf actually remembered his birthday and it was Hefty Vanity began crying in happiness.

"What's wrong?" Hefty got worried he said something wrong.

"Nothing I-I am just happy you remembered my birthday." Vanity hugged Hefty tightly and nuzzled him Hefty just smiled and began petting Vanity's back and Hefty's heart melted when he made Vanity purr that was hard to do also to make him laugh.

"So you will come over soon right?" vanity looked up at Hefty with hopeful filled eyes.

"Yes Vanity I am coming over soon after breakfast now sit, and let's eat." Hefty petted Vanity's head, Vanity listened and sat down on one of the chairs and Hefty sat down beside him.

"Your house is nice." Vanity's tail began wagging as Hefty complemented his house.

"Thank you." Hefty smiled at the complement the two sat in peace and ate Vanity grabbed Hefty's hand.

"Thank you Hefty." Vanity smiled sweetly.

"Why thank you to me?" Hefty asked.

"You are being nice to me, you did what no other smurf would do and saved me from the bullying and most importantly you made one of my birthday wishes from along time ago come true!" Vanity exclaimed happily.

"Oh… well your welcome." Hefty kissed Vanity's cheek gently making Vanity blush deeply. Once Vanity and Hefty finished there food.

"Okay so you get home safely I have to get you something I may be a few minutes late you know the village sometimes needs my help and all." Hefty smiled at Vanity while he spoke to the young vain smurf.

"Okay." Vanity walked happily to his own mushroom house.

"This is going to be my best birthday ever!" Vanity squealed in joy.

"Jade!" Vanity hollered. Soon a small light brown teddy bear with black button eyes and stitched on parts of different coloured teddy bears came jumping down the stairs dress as a cute little sailor.

"Be good Hefty is coming over to day for my birthday!" Vanity smiled the small teddy bear began clapping and waddled up to Vanity and hugged his leg.

"Okay now be a good girl and walk upstairs and stay put." Vanity knelt down and started petting her while he told her what to do, she nodded her head and ran up stairs. Vanity went around his house and cleaned his house. Vanity walked over to his kitchen and started cooking he began to hum a song to himself, Vanity smiled as he hummed the song lightly to himself.

~Seven hours Later~

Vanity was sitting down at his table Hefty should be here by now Vanity sighed.

"I guess he is not coming." Vanity put his head into his hands and began to cry.

"Why do I always have to be alone on my birthday?! I am sick of celebrating it alone!" Vanity snapped tears ran down his face as he began to cry.

"H-happy birthday t-to me-" Vanity broke down crying.

"This is why I stopped asking for stuff on my birthday! I ask to not get beat on my birthday nope instead I get beat worse then normal! I ask for somesmurf to remember or attend my birthday party but no everysmurf says Valentines is way more important than your stupid birthday and I am left here alone to cry and eat my own cake and go upstairs and wish I could just Fucking die!" Vanity yelled at himself.

"I must be really worthless if no one will even check if I am okay." Vanity barley could see anymore tears blurred his vision. Vanity soon walked up stairs to his room and sat on his bed.

"I am sick of this shit!" Vanity began cutting himself knowing very well he couldn't die. Soon a knock came at the door, and Vanity quickly wrapped his wrist up and walked down stairs.

"Why are you so late?!" Vanity began crying again as he seen Hefty standing in front of him.

"I am so sorry Vanity, smurfs wouldn't stop asking me to help them so when I got the chance I ran here as fast as I could… maybe even faster, because I felt so bad I knew I promised you I would be here in a few hours but it took way longer then expected." Hefty sighed seeing as Vanity looked really hurt.

"If there is anyway I can make it up to you please tell me." Hefty looked away from Vanity.

"Come in…" Vanity looked down feeling stupid. Hefty smiled and walked in.

"Something smells nice what is it?" Hefty looked at Vanity.

"The cake I baked earlier." Vanity led Hefty into the kitchen and pointed at the vanilla cake with lemon icing on top.

"Looks good." Heft smiled he looked at Vanity.

"But never as good as you will ever look." Hefty's eyes went hooded as looked at Vanity who just blushed and looked away.

"Want some?" Vanity asked softly.

"Nah I do want something else though." Hefty chuckled.

"Do you want fruit cake…? I have some in my fridge." Vanity looked at Hefty with innocent eyes.

"No something other than that." Hefty smirked seductively at the innocent smurf.

"What do you want then?" Vanity asked not really noticing the looks Hefty was giving him. Hefty pushed Vanity up against a wall.

"You." Hefty husked into Vanity's ear. Vanity blushed a dark purple.

"M-me why?" Vanity looked down embarrassed by Hefty's words.

"Vanity I keep resting not to touch you or smurf you on the spot I have to but I can't your too damn sexy and hot and I want to make you feel good." Hefty husked again in Vanity's ear. Vanity bi his lower lip.

"Y-you can do what you want to me." Vanity whimpered trying to get over he just said that to Hefty. Hefty smiled he pushed his lower half up against Vanity, Vanity bit his lip harder trying to hold back a moan.

"Hefty please be gentle I am a virgin and I am kind of scared…. Isn't this moving a little fast?" Vanity asked as Hefty began to kiss and suckle on his neck. Vanity moaned at what Hefty was doing.

"Yeah but I can't help it and once this is through lets just date for a bit okay." Hefty picked Vanity up bridal style and carried him upstairs to the bedroom, Vanity nodded his head his tail was wiggling he was getting excited that his crush was actually going to smurf him.

"Happy birthday, Vanity." Hefty kissed Vanity on the lips and laid him down on the bed the two just made out for awhile, Hefty began to grind against Vanity's hips making Vanity moan loudly.

"H-hefty p-please more!" Vanity begged Hefty just smiled and Hefty started grinding against Vanity's hips more.

"You like this don't you Vanity." Hefty leaned down and bit Vanity's neck he started biting and sucking and Vanity's sweet soft skin.

"I- yes I love this." Vanity moved his hips in rhythm with Hefty's hips. Hefty moaned and pulled away he removed Vanity's pants along with his own.

"Suck." Hefty placed two of his fingers on Vanity's lower lip. Vanity obeyed and took a hold of Hefty's wrist and began sucking on his fingers, Vanity's tail began wiggling and hitting the bed. After awhile Hefty pulled his fingers out of Vanity's mouth.

"Okay this may sting a little." Hefty looked at Vanity a bit concerned. Vanity held his breath and nodded Hefty slowly pushed one of his fingers into Vanity's entrance Vanity gasped and squirmed uncomfortable of having Hefty's finger in him.

"It's okay Vanity relax, shh." Hefty started moving his finger in and out of Vanity's entrance he soon added a second finger into Vanity, making him squeak and squirm a bit more.

"Hefty please." Vanity looked at the wall and just Hefty curled his fingers inside Vanity and hit Vanity's prostate.

"Oh please do that again!" Vanity moaned loudly.

"There will be more of that just be patient." Hefty then pulled his fingers out of Vanity, who whimpered at the loss.

"Ready for this?" Hefty asked and prepared to enter Vanity.

"Y-yes." Vanity looked at Hefty, and Hefty slowly pushed inside Vanity.

"It hurts!" Vanity squeaked.

"I know it will get better tho just trust me." Hefty began moving in and out of Vanity in a slow rhythm he began looking for Vanity's prostate and soon he hit it dead on making Vanity arch his back a bit and moan, Vanity begged Hefty to hit him there again. Hefty more than gladly picked up his paste and thrusted faster, making Vanity moan in pleasure soon both of them were panting and sweating Vanity was whimpering.

"Hefty I-I am g-going to cum!" Vanity moaned and was thrusting against Hefty at the same pace as Hefty was thrusting.

"I am going to cum too." Hefty moaned and quickly stole a kiss from Vanity and he reached down and began pumping Vanity's 'smurf' at the same pace as both there thrusting soon Vanity came all over Hefty's stomach, chest and his own chest, Hefty soon came after ridding out his orgasm.

"Th-that was wonderful!" Vanity panted heavily.

"Y-yeah i-it was… Van-Vanity." Hefty pulled out of Vanity and lay near him.

"Hehe, you know something Vanity I was your birthday present." Hefty closed his eyes when he felt Vanity snuggle up to him he placed his head gently on Hefty's chest.

"I l-love you Hefty." Vanity yawned softly and closed his eyes.

"I love you too Vanity." Hefty wrapped an arm around Vanity and the two fell sound asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Vanity's eyes slowly opened he sat up and looked around.

"D-did last night really happen?" Vanity looked down his heart was racing as the activities from last night went through his mind. Hefty the smurf Vanity had a crush on ever since Hefty saved him from the fire dragon, Vanity smiled and laid down again it was all to funny those times.

~Flash Back~

"Hehe, Oh Vanity you look so smurfy to day!" a young smurfling giggled while he spun around holding onto his favourite mirror. A loud crack echoed through the forest.

"P-Papa?" Vanity looked around and noticed all the smurfs were gone, soon a big ball of fire hit Vanity causing the small skinny smurfling to hit the ground his arm stung and his favorite mirror crashed onto the ground and shattered into a million pieces, tears streamed down Vanity's pale cheeks.

"D-daddy!" Vanity yelled and not out for Papa he yelled out for his father, Vanity now was crying because he knew his father was not coming anytime soon.

"Hey you weave Vanity awone!" A young voice yelled.

"H-Hefy?" Vanity looked the two couldn't talk right yet which Papa always loved

"Back off you-you big Minnie!" Hefty was now standing in front of Vanity but just like Vanity he had no clue what attacked him.

"Hefy duck!" Vanity yelled Hefty looked around trying to find the duck that he thought hurt Vanity.

"No Hefy get on the gwound!" Vanity yelled.

"Oh!" Hefty ducked down and got on the ground and then another fire ball flew across there heads then aloud roar.

"Quick Vanity we got to go the thing don't sound too friendly." Hefty looked were the fir ball came from only to see a large black dragon foot crash out of the bushes the soon a large dragon came out of the trees and stood a few feet from the two little smurflings.

"It sure is big." Hefty looked at it in awe and amazement.

"We are going to die!" Vanity squeaked and started crying.

"No we are not!" Hefty snapped and stood up and walked over to the large gradient black and red dragon.

"Do you know who we are?! We are famus waiders and we have slawed many dwagons two times your size so back owf!" Hefty yelled the lie and Hefty started to glare at the and surprisingly the dragon turned around and ran off with its tail between its legs.

"I did it!" Hefty yelled happy he scared the big dragon off.

"Yay Hefty you're my hero!" Vanity squealed as he ran over to Hefty and hugged him tightly.

"Yay and your my princess!" Hefty pick Vanity up and spun him around he set him back down and kissed his cheek making the smaller and much more, weaker smurf blush deeply.

~End of Flash Back~

"Vanity you up!" Hefty yelled from down stairs breaking Vanity away from his thoughts.

"Yeah I am up!" Vanity smiled and he knew for sure what happened last night was real.

Hefty came up the stairs smiling at Vanity.

"Morning, princess." Hefty sat on the bed beside Vanity, Hefty then gently kissed Vanity's cheek.

"Morning, slayer." Vanity giggled lightly.

"You remember that too." Hefty chuckled.

"I have photographic memory you do remember that right?" Vanity leaned against Hefty and snuggled up to him.

"Yep... You know two things from that day still bug me." Hefty sighed.

"And those two things are?" Vanity looked up at Hefty.

"Well the first one is how did you know that fire ball was coming and how the hell I scared a dragon twelve feet bigger then two bignoses on top of each other!" Hefty lay down and pulled Vanity down with him.

"I heard a voice say 'tell, your friend to get down' and the last part I don't even know I was way to busy crying to focus on you and yeah." Vanity put his head on Hefty's chest.

"I made breakfast for us." Hefty smiled at Vanity who looked cute snuggled up against Hefty.

"Thank you Hefty." Vanity looked at Hefty and kissed him gently.

"Well let's go and eat it before it gets cold." Hefty smiled and got out from under Vanity and stood up Vanity stood up but when he did pain coursed through his arse.

"Fuck!" Vanity whimpered and sat down.

"What?" Hefty looked at Vanity worriedly.

"I forgot on the first time people have sex it will hurt the next morning and they will be limping."

Vanity sighed heavily Hefty looked down.

"How about you stay put I will get you a pair of pants and underwear . And I will get you some breakfast alright." Hefty turned and walked to Vanity's dresser he found a pair of Vanity's skinny jeans.

"Vanity why did you stop wearing your normal pants and get skinny jeans again?" Hefty looked at the skinny jeans.

"There not that skinny they don't hug my body to tightly the fit just right unlike those other pants I got to skinny for them and they started falling off." Vanity said while rubbing his hip lightly.

"Oh okay." Hefty shrugged and handed Vanity the pair of skinny jeans and began looking for a pair of underwear but Hefty stopped and he started blushing.

"Vanity why are these in here?" Hefty turned around and showed Vanity a pair of light pink panties with white lacing around it. Vanity blushed and looked down.

"Um… those are in there because they are mine." Vanity blushed more deeply as Hefty smiled at Vanity.

"I didn't know you wear panties." Hefty chuckled.

"Hefty I cross dress I bet if you look in my closest you would find a bunch of dresses in there!" Vanity snapped a little embarrassed cause Hefty walked over to Vanity's closet and opened it. And sure enough Vanity had his pink night shirts and five different dresses Hefty loved a black dress with a see through red ribbon tied around the waist it had neon pink lines around the bottom and the neck, the neck was a v shape and it had white frills along the straps the neck and the bottom of the dress and it looked very nice.

"Wow Vanity your dresses are really pretty, way better then Smurfette's that dumb blonde can't decide between a white dress that looks exactly like another white dress and they are the same!" Hefty burst out laughing and closed the closet doors he went back and put the pair of panties in the closet still smiling he could hear Vanity giggling behind him.

"Here we are a pair of boxers." Hefty gave them to Vanity and kissed his forehead.

"Okay time for breakfast!" Hefty went down stairs and Vanity got dressed Hefty came back up with a tray Vanity used to carry his tea, on the tray was two plates of pancakes one had lemon syrup cascaded on three pancakes the other had the same amount of pancakes and it was soaking in maple syrup there was whip cream on both of them two tea cups were on the other side of the pancakes and there was a small plate of bacon.

"Hope you like it I also made you lemon tea and myself orange pekoe." Hefty set the tray on the night stand and sat down near Vanity.

"Thank you." Vanity smiled he scooted closer to Hefty and rested his head on his shoulder the two ate in peace. Vanity wanted to try some of Hefty's pancakes but Hefty wouldn't let him.

"Awe Hefty just one bite please!" Vanity begged and Hefty shook his head 'no'.

"Vanity you got your own pancakes." Hefty continued to eat his own Vanity sighed he knew Hefty wouldn't give him the pancake's then an idea flew through Vanity's head he smiled and waited for Hefty to take another bite of the pancakes, Hefty took another bite oblivious to Vanity's plan when the pancakes were in Hefty's mouth Vanity made Hefty look at him and kissed Hefty he got his tongue into Hefty's mouth and felt Hefty relax and still he was not sure what Vanity was going to do then Vanity stole some of the pancakes right from Hefty's mouth and ate them he smiled in triumph.

"Ha! I got some." Vanity giggled happily. Hefty was not to thrilled tho so he waited till Vanity did the same and when Vanity took a bite of his own pancakes Hefty stole those. Vanity blushed and looked at Hefty.

"Now we are even!" Hefty looked back at his pancakes Vanity set his plate on the night stand near the bed and Hefty looked at him.

"You done?" Hefty got confused Vanity only ate his pancakes and didn't eat any bacon or drink any tea.

"Nope." Vanity smiled and stole Hefty's plate.

"Give it back!" Hefty reached over to get his plate but Vanity fell down on the bed and Hefty fell on top of him.

"Oh I see what you want." Hefty chuckled looking down at the innocent smurf under him.

"And what do I want?" Vanity smirked glad Hefty got what he wanted. Hefty leaned down when he seen Vanity put the plate on the night stand and kissed him the two just made out nothing more it was quite and sweet the taste of the pancakes they ate mixed in with one another Vanity broke the silence with a soft moan the two didn't want to break the kiss and Hefty started to rub up against Vanity wanting to hear more of his sweet innocent moans.


End file.
